


【耀仏｜普设】《戒指》[R]

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	【耀仏｜普设】《戒指》[R]

王耀有一枚戒指，从他再度醒来时就戴在他的无名指上。  
优秀的青年国画家在三年前遭遇了一场事故，导致他沉睡了三年，如今再度醒来，却什么也想不起来了。他只知道，自己是一个名扬中外的国画家，曾经拿过许多国内外知名的奖项——这些都是从他的胞妹王春燕口中得知的。  
王耀也曾问过王春燕有关于他无名指上戒指的事情，他问，他是否是已经结婚了？  
每当提及这个问题，王春燕会摇头亦或是转移话题，从来不会给王耀一个准确的答案。  
王春燕说，王耀睡得太久了。有一些事情，王春燕记不清了，王耀也忆不起了。  
王耀满腹存疑，但看见王春燕清澈的眼神，他也只能作罢，将自己所有的疑问吞回腹中。

天气好一些的时候，王春燕会推着王耀去疗养院内的花园里散步，青年人在事故中撞到了头，同时也伤着了膝盖，医生说他很长一段时间里会站不起来，目前只能用轮椅来代步。疗养院的环境很不错，据王春燕所说是花了大价钱才把王耀弄进来。每次王耀赞叹疗养院的时候，王春燕都会在一旁喊着“你也不看多贵呀，好不容易才把你送进来的，你可要快点好起来哦”，这样的话令王耀发笑，他知道是王春燕在逗他开心，但是每次笑过之后，还是觉得心里有一个洞口，空落落的，少了些东西补上。他低头看着自己无名指上的戒指，有些出神。  
不远处的梧桐树下，一头金发的外国男人正架着画板画些什么，但是王耀并没有看到。  
王春燕看着王耀垂下的眼睑，本意想再逗逗他，却突然什么话也说不出来了。  
夏天就要这么过去了。

 

春去秋来，寒来暑往，王耀在疗养院里住上了整整一年，期间经历了无数次的站立复健以及重拾画笔，终于在出院的这一天重新回到了顶端。  
王耀出院的那一天收到了一份邀请函——来巴黎国际画展的邀请。王耀觉得这简直是一个天大的好机会——让他重新在国际上立足的好机会，于是他几乎是毫不犹豫地接下了这份邀请函，在王春燕满怀担忧的目光下登上了通往巴黎的飞机。  
在飞机上，他遇见了和他有着相同戒指的男人。  
一个法国人，坐在他的邻座，一上飞机就靠着窗边睡着了。他细长的手指搭在扶手上，王耀看了一眼，像画家的手，纤细修长，握住画笔一定很好看，左手的无名指上正戴着一枚戒指，银白色的戒指在昏暗的环境里显得依旧亮眼。王耀好奇地看了一眼男人手上的戒指，只一眼便发现那人无名指上的戒指，与他手上的，是一对。  
王耀的心，猛地剧烈跳动了起来。  
像是在迷宫里寻找宝藏的人马上就要接近宝藏的埋藏地了一样，王耀觉得面前的人能够唤醒他失去的记忆。他伸出了手，像是渴求着什么，小心翼翼地向弗朗西斯左手的无名指，想去触碰他的戒指。即将触碰到他的那一刹那，男人像是感觉到了什么，他张开了眼睛，一双深情的紫色的眼眸。  
男人的声音像是上好的波尔多红酒，他说：“有什么事吗？”他的眼睛很迷人，像是深邃的星空一样，深深地令人着迷。  
王耀像是做坏事被老师当场抓住的小学生一样，他悻悻地收回了手，不自在地撇过脸去，瓮声瓮气地说道：“……没什么。”  
“呵呵。”男人意味不明地笑了笑，又重新靠回窗边睡了过去。  
王耀被他笑得耳根发红，却又不好意思说些什么。像是做贼心虚的小偷一样，被人当场捉住，闹得王耀心慌，只能等男人重新入眠之后再转回头，偷偷摸摸地看着已经熟睡的人，和他手上那枚熟悉的戒指。  
也许他们真的认识。王耀这样想着，靠着座位渐渐睡去。  
但谁也不知道他们是否认识，就像这场旅途的未知性一样，谁也不会知晓。

王耀在清晨抵达巴黎。  
这儿的天气并不好，王耀甫一落地便下起了雨，淋得他措手不及，好在前来接他的人来的很快，才没有让他彻底被淋成落汤鸡。  
“哟，王先生，好久不见。”前来接他的女人叫做弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，在王耀仅有的印象里这个女人精明能干，在巴黎有一家属于自己的画廊，并且经营的风生水起，是商场的女精英。王春燕有时候会在王耀耳边提起弗朗索瓦丝的“传奇经历”，这让王耀对面前的这位将头发挽得高高的女人有了一种莫名的敬佩之情。  
“波诺弗瓦小姐，好久不见。”他说，“您还是这么美丽，工作也还是很顺利吧？瞧着您的脸色不错的样子。”王耀凭着残存的记忆夸奖着面前的女人，他已经记不太清楚他是否与弗朗索瓦丝曾经认识，但是大概没有女人会拒绝别人夸奖她的容貌了吧。  
“哪里，王先生真是说笑了。”弗朗索瓦丝替王耀打开车门，她努力地想要装成自己在商场上女强人的样子，但是嘴角的笑意还是暴露了。弗朗索瓦丝最近事业的确十分顺利，她的画廊刚刚拿下了举办画展的资格，不然王耀也不会被邀请到巴黎来参加画展了。  
王耀笑了笑，算是没有反驳女人的话。  
他低头钻进车里，准备等弗朗索瓦丝开车，无聊时向窗外瞥了一眼，恰好看到了那个和他有同样戒指的男人。  
“王先生，你在看什么？”弗朗索瓦丝收拾好青年画家的行李后也跟着上了车，见男人朝着窗外的某一个地方看得入迷，她不由得开口问道。弗朗索瓦丝认识王耀很久了，头一次看他对除了画以外的事物如此入迷，这令她觉得非常惊奇。  
“波诺弗瓦小姐，你认识，那个男人吗？”王耀哑着嗓子问道。他指着窗外那个正与别的男人聊得风生水起的男人，迫切地想要知道答案。  
“他啊，”弗朗索瓦丝顺着王耀手指的方向看去，是一个一头金发的紫眸男人，“你不记得他了吗？”  
“他是和你一样有名的画家弗朗西斯呀，你们两个当年一个是东方最有名的画家，一个是西方最有名的画家。许多人还拿你们两个人来比较过呢。”  
王耀的头突然剧烈地疼了起来，如同针扎一样。他像是想起了什么，脑子里出现了一个模糊的影子，却见不到他的面容，这让王耀很苦恼，却无计可施。“王先生，您还好吧？”弗朗索瓦丝见王耀久久没有回话，不由得往后视镜里看了一眼，关切地问着男人：“王先生是不舒服吗？”说着就要拨打医院的电话。  
“不……我没事了。”王耀大口地喘着气，他直起自己的脊背，看着窗外依旧在说话的弗朗西斯，问出一个不着边际的问题：“波诺弗瓦小姐，我会见到他吗？”  
女人听到王耀说自己没有事情，显然松了一口气。她发动着引擎，听到王耀抛出的问题觉得有些奇怪，她随口回答道：“肯定会的，画展也邀请到他了。怎么？先生对弗朗西斯先生很感兴趣？那么画展上我可以介绍你们两个人认识一下了。”  
“……多谢了。”王耀轻轻地答道。  
弗朗西斯像是察觉到有人用热切的目光正注视着他，他停下了与面前的人的谈话，转头望王耀这边看来。见到是飞机上坐在他身边的人，他突然笑了出来，冲王耀说了什么。  
隔着玻璃，王耀看到了弗朗西斯的口型，他在说：“你好，幸会。”  
随即，弗朗索瓦丝的汽车也发动了，她载着王耀出了机场。  
“我好像，在哪里见过他。”王耀看着弗朗西斯逐渐消失不见的身影，像是告诉弗朗索瓦丝，又像是在自言自语。  
王耀以那种自己没有察觉到的，热烈的目光注视着谈笑风生的弗朗西斯，被弗朗索瓦丝从后视镜里尽收眼底。女人意味不明地笑了笑：  
“谁知道呢，也许你们梦里见过吧。”

 

王耀再一次见到弗朗西斯是在画展晚会上。  
画展顺利的举办成功了，拍卖会也又拍出了几幅“天价作品”出来，这让画展的举办方——弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦赚了不菲的一笔，商业女强人一个高兴，就举办了这场晚会，并且邀请到了各界精英前来参与。想到这里王耀就不得不佩服弗朗索瓦丝的经商头脑和人际交往能力，这个女人从各方面来说都太强了，也难怪王春燕会如此崇拜她。  
晚会声势庞大，企业家、商人、银行家这些精英们的纷纷到来将这场盛宴衬托的纸醉金迷，有不少的人向在场的艺术界之人抛出了橄榄枝——这其中不包括王耀。  
不知为何王耀有些抵触这样的场合，他总觉得是那些商人是披着羊皮的狼，一切以利益为重，说什么欣赏艺术都是骗人的。当然，王耀也不需要这样的橄榄枝来证明自己。他家境殷实，祖上便是艺术之家，又少年成名，他已经远超过许多同龄人了。  
于是，王耀选择不参与到这样的场合中去。他从桌上拿走了一杯红酒，躲在角落里转着酒杯细细品尝着。  
他是这场晚会的看客。  
“你在这里做什么？”有人拍了拍王耀的肩膀，令王耀受到了不小的惊吓，酒杯中的红酒险些洒了他一身。王耀本以为是哪位熟人用这样恶作剧式的方式冲他打招呼，准备转过头去训斥来人两句，但转过去后，他所有的话全部堵在喉咙里，半天一个字都说不出来了。  
是弗朗西斯。  
“怎么，我吓到你了吗？”弗朗西斯收回了自己的手，冲他不好意思地笑了笑，“我看你一个人在这里发呆，以为你遇到了什么困难，所以才过来问问你的。我打招呼的方式可能突兀了一些，如果真的吓到你了，那还真是不好意思。”法国男人飞速地摸了摸自己的下巴，无名指上的戒指从王耀的眼前一闪而过。  
王耀摇了摇头，将手中的红酒杯放到身旁的桌子上。他说：“没什么，没事。”他可没办法接下弗朗西斯的话，没有任何的理由。  
男人随意地靠在桌子旁，从他站的位置可以看到晚会上正在发生的一切。“这样的晚会很无聊，对吧？”弗朗西斯像是找到了宣泄口一样，自顾自地对王耀说了起来。  
“嗯？”王耀侧目看着他，不懂他说的是什么意思。  
“介意我抽根烟吗？”弗朗西斯从裤子的口袋里掏出了一根烟，在得到王耀的同意之后点燃夹在手指间。“你不觉得，这样的晚会，又虚伪又无聊吗？”  
男人左手夹着烟，右手手指在桌上轻轻地敲着。他吸了一口烟：“弗朗索瓦丝就喜欢做这样的事情，将所有的人聚集在一起，打着宣扬艺术的名号，行商人最本质的事情。真可怜，那些满怀热血想要在美术界立足的青年人。”他轻笑了一声，吐出了一口气。“你应该不是那种想要崭露头角的年轻人吧？”弗朗西斯转头看着王耀，“不过想要崭露头角的话，你也不会缩在这里了。”他像是知道了什么，又自顾自地把话接了。  
“你不认识我？”王耀觉得有些吃惊。按照弗朗索瓦丝的说法，他与弗朗西斯并称当代最杰出的青年画家，在他没有出事之前也见过他，按道理来说是不可能不知道他的。“你是谁？很有名吗？”弗朗西斯反问，他的记忆里似乎从未出现过面前这个东方男人。  
王耀被他这句话险些噎得喘不上气来，他甚至觉得自己是否是因为事故退隐太久了，已经有新的东方画家顶替了他在世界上的地位。“你知道王耀吗？那个和你并称双杰的东方画家。”王耀试探性地问道。  
“当然知道啊，我还想见见他——听说那个东方男人异常优秀，真令人好奇啊。”弗朗西斯说，“你问我这个问题做什么……难不成——你就是王耀？！那个东方男人？”他后知后觉地意识到这个问题的深层意义，令王耀哭笑不得。“是的，我就是王耀，你不记得我了吗？”他说，“我记得弗朗索瓦丝说过我们曾经见过的，还一起共进晚餐了。”  
“弗朗索瓦丝的话能信吗？”弗朗西斯似乎听到了什么天大的笑话一样，他瞪大了自己的眼睛，“那个女人嘴里的话可都不能信，商人的本质是利益，而那个女人就是利益为上的最好代表。她可是满嘴跑火车的人。”  
王耀嘴角一抽，不知道弗朗西斯听到弗朗索瓦丝的名字会如此激动，他好奇地问了一句：“弗朗索瓦丝和你是什么关系，你怎么提到她就如此激动？”完全失去了一个艺术家的风度。弗朗西斯刚才的模样让王耀觉得他像是被踩中了尾巴的小动物，王耀都担心他夹着的烟会掉下来；或者烫到他的手指头。  
“她是我姐姐，”弗朗西斯臭着一张脸回答了这个问题，“充满铜臭味的商人。”  
“……”王耀觉得面前这个男人已经没有传闻中艺术家的风度了。  
“不好意思，开个小玩笑。我三年前出了点小事故，”弗朗西斯笑了笑，指了指自己的脑袋，似乎是受了很严重的创伤一样，“醒来的时候谁也不记得了，连自己是个画家都不记得了。”男人无奈地笑了笑：“也许我们曾经认识吧，但是我已经都忘记了。”  
“重新认识一下吧，我是弗朗西斯·波诺索瓦，一个画家。”  
弗朗西斯掐灭了香烟，将戴着戒指的左手递到王耀面前。  
王耀看着弗朗西斯的左手上的戒指，久久没有动作。弗朗西斯觉得有些奇怪，他低头看了看自己手上的戒指：“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”  
王耀摇头：“没什么。”他顿了顿，“你的戒指……”  
“我的戒指吗？”弗朗西斯扬起自己的左手，无名指上的戒指熠熠生辉，令王耀不自觉地觉得眼睛有些疼。“三年前醒来的时候，就在我的手上了。”他思考了一下，“你是不是也有一枚和我一模一样的？”他想起在飞机上的时候王耀想看他手上的戒指时，同时露出了自己手上的那枚戒指。  
王耀没有回答，他的头剧烈地疼了起来。  
恍惚间他只能听到弗朗西斯的询问声，男人的嘴张张合合，可是王耀什么也听不见了。他的眼前一黑，世界将他排除在外了。

 

王耀做了一个很长的梦，他梦见了三年前的事情。

王耀第一次遇见弗朗西斯的时候，同样也是受邀参加巴黎的知名画展拍卖会。  
那时候的王耀并没有现在的低调，那时候的他眼高于顶，年少成名和家族身后的底蕴让他过早得走到了世界的顶端，他从经受过挫折。烈火烹油，鲜花着锦让少年画家尝到了甜头，他甚至觉得这样的画展拍卖会最高价无疑是他了，却未曾想到半路杀出一匹黑马，将他的风头全部抢走。  
作品交接时王耀瞥见了画上的署名——  
“弗朗西斯·波诺索瓦。”王耀从此记住了这个名字。  
他曾询问过第一次邀请他参加画展的弗朗索瓦丝这个名叫做“弗朗西斯·波诺索瓦”的画家到底是谁，当时便换来女商人不可思议的眼神。“王耀竟然不知道他？”女人差点失态地尖叫起来，“他与你可是齐名的画家，你不认识他？”  
王耀摇摇头。  
“好吧，我真是服了你了。”女人翻了一个白眼，“希望大画家您不要生活在天上了，多接接地气吧！这样才像一个人。”弗朗索瓦丝将一沓纸扔在王耀面前，自己踩着十厘米的高跟鞋离开了，王耀看着她离去的背影甚至担心她那双细高跟扛不住她那么风风火火的人。  
弗朗索瓦丝离开之后，王耀将她留下的纸张拿到面前。发现这一沓纸张全是有关于弗朗西斯的资料，包括王耀自己和弗朗西斯以后的行程。  
真是个厉害的女人，王耀想。

王耀之后才渐渐地发现自己与弗朗西斯的交集远不止于此，他曾经仔细地观察过，只要自己有所参与的画展也好、拍卖会也罢，弗朗西斯都会到场，并且这个法国男人还会在两人目光交汇时冲他一笑。明明二人并未结交过，弗朗西斯却像是与王耀很熟络一样，让人非常不适。  
“如果他不是一个男人，而是女人，我都要以为他爱上我了。”王耀在越洋电话中对王春燕这般说道。  
“那可不一定，”王春燕往嘴里扔了个杏仁，“老哥，他们外国人可是开放得很哦，说不定就是看上你了。”少女说完，自己先“嘻嘻”地笑了起来，王耀在电话这头骂了一声胡闹就掐掉了电话。  
不过，谁知道呢。王耀耸肩，王春燕说不定真就说准了。

一语成谶。

王耀没有梦到他与弗朗西斯是如何相爱的过程，但是很意外地梦见了他们第一次做爱的时候。  
在弗朗西斯的画室里。  
那天王耀如约而至，来到弗朗西斯的画室里。  
虽然确定了恋爱关系，王耀却依旧会看自己的对象不顺眼，觉得这个法国男人经常在画展上和他作对，但是每次来到弗朗西斯的画室，他都会不由得称赞弗朗西斯太会布置和享受了。  
法国男人将自己的画室建在花园中，想要走到画室中央，王耀必须得穿过一片花海才能到达。王耀小心翼翼地穿过这片花海，这儿种着许多知名的和不知名的花，还有紫蓝色的薰衣草——成片成片的，王耀虽然不太喜欢大片薰衣草散发出来的味道，但是每每看到这片薰衣草田，不知为何躁动不安的心境也会跟着平静下来。  
王耀踩着一路铺向画室的石板路，在这片薰衣草田中穿行。  
他穿越过花的海洋，在空旷的画室的窗户旁，找到了正在画画的弗朗西斯。  
男人将自己的长发梳了起来，扎在脑后，一只手端着颜料盘，；另一只手正飞速地在支撑在面前的画板的画纸上涂涂画画。此时巴黎的天气并不暖和，但在温暖的画室中弗朗西斯只穿了一件衬衫，也许是因为暖气打的太足的原因，男人解开了自己的衬衫上的前两个衣扣，胸腹在被汗水打湿的白色衬衫下若隐若现。  
弗朗西斯如此专注，甚至没有发现王耀已经来到。  
王耀看着弗朗西斯，不知为何，突然就硬了。  
弗朗西斯的身躯实在太美了，让王耀非常想扒光他，看一看被衣物包裹下的身躯究竟是怎么样的。  
不过，只是想想。  
他很快地将脑中的旖旎想法全部驱散，难为情地轻咳一声：“弗朗西斯。”  
男人像是如梦惊醒一般，他放下自己的画笔，抬起头冲王耀笑了笑：“你来了？”  
“是。”王耀说。  
“你来了很久吗？”弗朗西斯又提起画笔，重新开始作画，“我一开始画画就会忘乎所以，如果没有顾及到你，那还真是不好意思了。”  
王耀摇了摇头，他坐到弗朗西斯的面前：“倒也没来多久。”就算来了很久，我也不会打断你的，王耀在心中默默补充。这些话，他也不会轻易地在弗朗西斯面前说起。  
“我还怕你等很久了，会不开心的。”弗朗西斯半带开玩笑的语气说道，惹得王耀一个寒颤。他就不应该回答这个男人的话，他根本无法猜到自己的法国恋人会如何回答他的话，毕竟在这个人口中所有的话都可以变成情话。  
王耀的耳根像烈火灼烧了起来，他的眼神有些不自然地向窗外的花田看去。“你在画什么？”王耀试图转移话题，并且凑到了弗朗西斯的身边想去看一看他到底在画些什么。  
这下轮到弗朗西斯不知所措了，他没想到王耀会来这么一出。他的画笔在画纸上留下了重而长的一条印记，男人急急忙忙地将自己的画板藏到身后，他结结巴巴地说道：“没……没什么。”  
这是王耀第一次见到弗朗西斯如此狼狈的样子，他突然觉得非常有趣。方才虽然男人的动作很快，但是王耀还是用余光瞥见了男人这张画画的是什么——是王耀自己的睡颜。见弗朗西斯像一个做坏事被抓包的小学生，王耀不禁发笑，他装作一本正经地咳了一声：“藏什么藏？还害羞了？画我的时候怎么不害羞了？我都看到了，不用藏了吧。”语气像极了训导主任。  
“什么？你看到了？”弗朗西斯瞪大了眼睛。他见王耀严肃地点了点头，随后，像是离水过久放弃挣扎的鱼一样，将身后的画板拖了出来推到王耀面前：“本来想画好了再送给你，没想到速度还是慢了一点。”  
王耀看着画板上的画，是他第一次来到画室睡着的样子。  
他突然觉得，自己内心中有一个不知名的东西，正在爆炸发酵。面前的法国男人还有一些不好意思，他见王耀并不说话，以为是自己将王耀画的不够好看，急忙解释道：“可能刚刚那一笔拖长了，不够好，我再重画一张就行了，你不要不高兴。”他伸手想去扯下画纸，被王耀一把拦住。  
王耀说：“我很喜欢。”  
紧接着，弗朗西斯感觉到有温热的东西贴上了自己的唇，是王耀。  
王耀像是一个未经情事的毛头小子，急切地亲吻上了恋人的唇。  
弗朗西斯被王耀压在地板上，即便房间里开着暖气，但是在身体接触到低于体温的地板的那一刹那时弗朗西斯还是打了一个寒颤，他只穿着一件薄薄的衬衣。他被王耀不停地亲吻着，只觉得自己的头有些晕晕乎乎的，而在他没有反应过来时，王耀已经将他白色的衬衣扒了下来，达成了自己刚一进门就想做的事情。  
王耀细细地亲吻着身下的恋人美丽的身躯，弗朗西斯并不瘦弱，相反的他身上的肌肉分布均匀，王耀的手从他的身躯上抚过时，似乎能感觉到男人皮肤下血液的温度。王耀再一次亲吻上了弗朗西斯的唇。  
不同于第一次亲吻时的激动，这一次王耀的动作非常轻柔，他轻轻地亲吻着男人的唇，面前的人像他的稀世珍宝那样珍贵。  
“你接下来想做什么？”交缠在一起的唇分开后，弗朗西斯在他耳边这样问道，“如果是要上我的话，宝贝儿，我的裤子口袋里有润滑剂。”  
王耀恰好褪下男人的裤子，听他这话顺手从口袋里摸出早就准备好的润滑剂，笑着看着他：“你准备的这么充分，嗯？”  
弗朗西斯浑身赤裸，在王耀热切地目光的注视下显得有些不好意思，他不自在地撇过脸去，嘟囔道：“早就准备好了，虽然和我想象的有些出入。不过，随便你了。”见他一副躺平认上的模样，王耀笑意更浓。他慢悠悠地拧开润滑剂，一边在手上涂满推进男人的后穴内，一边问道：“你想象中？你想象中的是什么？”  
“当然是……嗯。”弗朗西斯的话被打断，王耀听到了他发出了一声喘息声，又听见他问王耀，王耀究竟是不是处男。  
是处男，王耀这么说，但是没吃过猪肉，就不能见过猪跑了吗？他亲了一下弗朗西斯的嘴角，将自己的手指从恋人的后穴中抽了出来，粘稠的液体衬托着男人粉红的穴口显得淫靡无比。突然抽出的手指让弗朗西斯有些无措，他觉得自己的后穴有些凉凉地，王耀看到这一幕嘴角突然勾了起来，他玩弄着弗朗西斯的乳头和他的性器，随后将自己火热的性器一寸一寸的推入了已经扩张好的穴口。  
被异物第一次进入身体的感觉让弗朗西斯觉得有些不太好受，可是他的嘴又被王耀堵上了，只能用鼻音发出了了两声哼哼声。但很快，他就体会到了人们口中所说的做爱的快感是什么样的。  
他被自己的恋人抱着，九浅一深地肏弄起来。  
王耀不停地亲吻着他的嘴唇，偶尔会有细腻的呻吟声从两人的唇齿间流出，但是绝大部分都被王耀一个人吞下，就像面前的这个人，是他一个人的一样。  
很快地，弗朗西斯就高潮了，他坐在王耀的身上，喷射出来的白浊布满了两人的腰腹之间。王耀将弗朗西斯压在地板上，初次开荤的年轻人并不会这么快地放过他。  
王耀想，先给自己定一个小目标，将自己的恋人肏晕过去。  
当然，他也如愿以偿了。  
昏过去时弗朗西斯想，操，这人竟然这么大。

梦境戛然而止。  
王耀突然坐了起来，他发觉自己的汗湿了一声，他像观看走马灯一样将自己和弗朗西斯的故事全部看了一遍。他们如何认识、如何相爱以及交换戒指的原因，王耀都想了起来，他低头看着自己手上的戒指。  
三年前王耀与弗朗西斯在巴黎登记结婚，当时他掏出一枚戒指套在弗朗西斯的手上，告诉他这是自己的母亲传给他，如果有一天他遇见了可以和自己共度余生的人，就将戒指交付于他。  
“现在，我将戒指交给你，因为你就是我认定的那个，可以共度余生的人。”王耀替弗朗西斯戴上戒指时这样说道。替弗朗西斯戴上戒指之后，他又掏出一枚戒指交到男人的手上，“这枚戒指，是你要替我牢牢套上的。”  
他们约定着要一起去中国见王耀的父母，却没想到在归国的途中出了事故，弗朗西斯为了保护王耀撞到了头部，王耀也受了不轻的伤。两人当时被一同送到了医院，并且，弗朗西斯失忆了。  
王耀起初并不能接受这个消息，刚刚苏醒时他天天去看弗朗西斯，企图证明他的恋人没有失忆，当时渐渐地发现，弗朗西斯真的不记得他了，他也不再去看他了。  
王耀不断地催眠自己，告诉自己也失去了记忆，他可以能够和弗朗西斯重头再来一次。  
想到这里，事情全部变得明朗起来。  
王耀捂住自己的额头，他将自己催眠后不久，弗朗西斯就出了院，再过去半年，王耀也跟着出了院。想来弗朗索瓦丝的邀约也是有预谋的吧。  
“哥？哥？”有人在王耀的身边推了推王耀，他抬起头来，发现来人是王春燕。“你醒啦？没有事情吧？”  
“弗朗西斯在哪里？”王耀下意识地问出了这个问题，但又据地不太妥当，又改口道：“你怎么会来巴黎，你不是在国内吗？”王春燕听后撇了撇嘴，一屁股坐在王耀的身边：“我是在北京放假的啊，可是弗朗索瓦丝突然打电话告诉我你出事了，我就连夜飞过来了，你可吓死我了！”少女似乎想到了什么，指了指门口。王耀顺着少女手指的方向看过去，发现弗朗索瓦丝正站在门口，抱胸笑着看着他。  
“弗朗西斯呢？”王耀单刀直入。  
弗朗索瓦丝一副“我就知道你会问这个问题”的表情，她走进病房里拍了拍王耀的肩：“那小子见到你突然晕倒以为是自己吓到你了，非要等你醒过来才肯走，现在应该在花园里站着吧。”  
女人的话音刚落，王耀就披着衣服冲了出去。  
“多少年了，还是这个样子。”弗朗索瓦丝无奈地摇了摇头，看向王春燕。后者一副司空见惯的表情：“随他去吧。”

王耀赶到花园时弗朗西斯正站在花园里看着梧桐树发呆。他大喊了一声男人的名字：“弗朗西斯。”  
法国男人回过头，冲他一笑：“你醒来了？”男人的眼睛笑起来是月牙的样子，王耀很喜欢他这副模样。“我是不是吓到你了你才会……”  
“弗朗西斯！”王耀有些粗暴地打断他，“也许你不记得我们以前的事情了，但是请再认识我一次吧！我是王耀，来自中国北京，目前专攻国画，是与你齐名的画家。还有，我爱你。”  
“你愿意和我再认识一次吗？”  
我和你再认识一次，将我们之间所有经历过的事情全部再重温一遍，我会在你的花圃里种上你最喜欢的薰衣草，让你在花圃里画画，画你最喜欢的我。  
也许你还是想不起我们之间的点点滴滴，但是没关系，我们来日方长。

王耀和弗朗西斯的戒指，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

 

Fin.


End file.
